boarischfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Projekt:Bairische Umschrift
In dean Artikl gejt's um a boarische Umschrift, wou etle Schraibwaisn, dej wou'se in de boarischn Dialekte finna lejn, zåmmatrong worn han, und zo aran System asbaut worn han. D Schraibwaisn umfåssn dej vo boarische Musiker, Autorn und Dichter asn gånzn boarischn Sprouchraum, nou dej, wou in boarische Werterbejcher, Grammatikn und Sprouchatlantn zon finna han, und bsunders aa wissnschaftliche Schraibwaisn vo Dialektologn, bis zo Lautschraibunga min Internationaln Phonetischn Alphabet - kurz IPA. Waiters wern de vüln Lautt in de Haffa boarischn Dialekte daklert, und wej daß'ma d Sunderzoichn afn Computer agem kå. Af d Letz han nu a por Schriftprobm dougstöllt. A jeder, der wou intressiert is, kå'se dou informiern, und se frai des assahuln, wos eam taugt. Grundloung De meastn Dialektschraiber nema nergrod de 26 Grundbouchstom und de vejer standarddaitschn Sunderzoichn her. D Schraibunga unterschain'se tolwais recht stork (wal's an Haffa unterschidliche Dialekte git), und aa wal bål a jeder Schraiber sai ainge Schraibwais entwicklt. Des daschwert es Lesn. In da Sprouchwissnschaft spricht'ma von Wiedererkennungswert, des hoisst, wenn a glaichs Wort, wos aa glaich asgsprocha wird, ållawal glaich gschrim wird, nou tejn'se d Leser laichter min Vastej. Des is da Zwek vo unserer Umschrift. Åls Grundlouch wird haptsechle de systematische Umschrift von Ludwig Zehetner fir de (mittlboarischn) Dialekte in Åltbayern gnumma. Aa d Dialektwissnschaftler in moderna Projekt Bayerischer Sprachatlas nema dej Sunderzoichn fir a oafachere Dorstöllung in Kleinen Bayerischen Sprachatlas her. Unser Umschrift is um a por Zoichn und Bsunderhaitn dawaitert worn, damit'ma meglichst ålle boarischn Dialekte vo Nordbayern bis oi af Sidtirol mit ira schraim kå. Grundloungmasse git's drai vaschine Umschriftortn fir d Dialekte: * phonetisch: Des han raine Lautschriftn. A Baispül is es IPA (internationals phonetischs Alphabet). Durt stejt immer oa bestimmts Zoichn fir oan bestimmtn Laut. Baispül: "Vegl" = , "schlimm" = , "Råhma" = , "Ring" = . Rain phonetische Umschriftn han zwor akkratte Schraibunga, dej lejn'se ower wecha de Haffa Sunderzoichn schwar schraim und lesn. * phonematisch: Durt stejt oa bestimmts Zoichn oder oa bestimmte Zoichnfolng fir oa bestimmts Phonem. A sechtans is oa Laut oder a Raia vo recht glaiche Lautt, dej wou nix å da Bedeitung endern, aa wem'ma's vatauscht. Baispül: "Feegl", "schlim", "Rããma", "Ring". * å d Standardsprouch, ån åndare Dialekte, ån vorhåndne Schraibwaisn oder å d Herkumft ågloant: Dou richtt'ma'se holt nouch deane, aa wenn's firn ainga Dialekt assprouchmasse niat gånz påsst. A Baispül: Oaner schraibt eaba "Nägl, Vögl, Schlegl", trotzdean daß des in sain Dialekt in ålle drai Werter dasölwe Vokal is ( , , ). Oder oaner schraibt "Feier" fir standarddaitsch "Feier" ower "Faier" fir standarddaitsch "Feuer", aa wenn dou in sain Dialekt koa Unterschid niat oder nemmer is ( ). Es glaiche "påcka" und "Bågger" ( ). Sechtane Schraibunga han vatrauter fir d Leser, ower dej gem holt an Dialekt niat genau wider. Unser Umschrift is zerscht amol a Mischung as a phonetischn und a phonematischn Schraibwais, dej kå ower ogstouft wern hi zo ara "ågloantn". Wecha da groussn Lautvülfålt in de boarischn Dialekte kå praktischerwais ee niat a jede lautliche Oanzlhait ågem wern. D Iwersicht iwer ålle Bouchstom und Zoichn in unserer Umschrift, zåmmagstöllt mit de Normalbouchstom åls quase unser boarischs Alphabet: a, à, â, å, ã, ă, ä, b, c, d, e, è, é, ê, ẽ, ĕ, f, g, h, i, î, j, k, l, m, n, o, ò, ó, ô, ŏ, ö, p, q, r, s, t, u, û, ü, v, w, x, y, z Lauttabölln In de Tabölln han ba de oafachn Vokale d Sunderzoichn höllgölb unterlegt. Dej han su gståltet, daß'ma d Bouchstom-Zousetz aa weggaloun kå, wem'ma one Sunderzoichn schraim mecht, one daß'se d Bedeitung und d Assprouch orch endert. Unser Umschrift kå ogstouft wern, des hoisst, daß'ma gnauer mit mejerer (d Spåltn "gnauere Umschrift"), oder wenger oder gånz one Sunderzoichn und Baizoichn (d Spåltn "lukere Umschrift") schraim kå. Fir de lukere Umschrift han Vorschlech ågem, und Schraibwaisn, wej'ma's in da niat-wissnschaftlinga boarischn Literatur findt, wou gern one Sunderzoichn gschrim wird, ålso ner mit de 30 Bouchstom asn daitschen Alphabet. Iwersicht iwer de oafachn Vokale D Vokale wern in da Lautler und in internationaln phonetischn Alphabet atolt nouch da Mundstöllung (offa = tejf - mittern - gschlossn = houch), nouch da Zungastöllung (vorn - zentral - hint) und nouch da Lippmstöllung (ungrundet - grundet). D Bezoichnunga "höll" und "dunkl" stenga blouß firs Klångfarbergebnis vo deane Stöllunga, åls a zousetzliche Beschraibung. Dorstöllung vo de boarischn Vokale in Vokalvejereck und d Standardzouordnung vo de Umschriftzoichn: Grundvokale Nasalvokale vaschliffne Vokale vorn hint vorn hint vorn hint i ----------------- u î ----------------- û ------------------- houch (gschlossn) \ ü / \ / \ / e o ê ô \ / \ ö / \ / \ ĕ ŏ / è ò \ / \ / mittern \ / ẽ ã \ / ä å \ / \ / \ / \ / \ ă / à - a \ â / --- tejf (offa) In dialektologische Drucksåchan siat'ma aa de druntern typografischn Schraibwaisn: oafache Vokale (wichtichere Zoichn in da Umschrift) De boarischn Baispül han phonetisch gschrim. Wecha de Haffa vaschine Dialekte kå des ower niat fir iwerol hundertprozente gnau sa. De standarddaitschn Baispül han in da Standardschraibwais gschrim, und fir dej gült d Standardassprouch. D IPA-Zoichn göltn ålle aa lång - usw. -, dej han ower niat dopplt ainagschrim. oafache Vokale (wenger wichtiche Zoichn in da Umschrift) Zwilautt, Dreilautt Beåchtn mou'ma, daß nej ålle Fainhaitn in de Haffa boarische Dialekte ågem wern kinna, desweng is dej Tabölln (wej aa de åndern) ner a Laitfon, daß'ma'se holt a Büld måcha kå, wej'ma sain Dialekt ejtz schraim kå. Vokale + vokalisierts oder niat vokalisierts "l" Dej Tabölln dejnt åls a Schraibhülf, wal d Lautkombinationa drinnat ejamol schwar zon schraim han. Gånz genau kinna dej Lautt ower niat immer widergem wern, des is ner su noucht wej's gejt. Niat sa solls a Sprouchgschicht oder a Dialektvaglaich. Konsonantn Phoneme und Lautt: Standarddaitsch - Boarisch Phoneme han de kleanstn sprouchlinga Oahaitn, wou'ma nu Bedeitunga unterschain kå, wou ower koa ainge Bedeitung hom. De druntere Tabölln vaglaicht Phoneme und Lautt in Standarddaitschn herkumftsmasse mit deane in de boarischn Dialekte. D Afstöllung soll a Hülf sa, wenn oaner sain Dialekt in d Umschrift umsetzn mecht. Bedenka mou'ma, daß's des Boarische niat git. A jeder boarische Dialekt hout'se iwer d Jorhundert ånderscht entwicklt. Dou mejssad'ma zon Vaglaicha ainggle bis ins Mittlålter zruckgej. Und d Phoneme kå'ma wecha de groussn Lautunterschid ainggle blouß Dialekt fir Dialekt feststölln. Drai Problembeispül firn Sinn vo derer Tabölln: 1. Zwischa "a" und "o" D Phoneme in Boarischn han sprouchgschichtle dou grob "à - å/ò - o", in Standarddaitschn "ä - a - o". Ob'ma in Standarddaitschn es "a" höller oder dunkler asspricht, des endert nix ån Bedeitunga vo Werter. In Boarischn ower schou ejamol: "Fàckl" --> "Ferkel", "Fåckl"/"Fòckl" --> "Fackel". Ob'ma es "o" in Standarddaitschn höller oder dunkler asspricht, aa niat. In Boarischn schou: "Råst"/"Ròst" --> "Rast", "Rost" --> "Rost". Mit ara oafachn Schraibwais entstenga su Schrift-Homonyme, wej aa ba åndere Lautt, bsunders in Dialekte mit ara groussn Vokalvülfålt. Dazou kamadn nu d "a"-Lautt, wou min sprouchgschichtlinga oafachn "a" nix zon tou hom, wej in nordboarisch "glaam" = "glauben", ostmittlboarisch "braat" = "breit", nord-nordboarisch "brååt" = "breit", Weanerisch und waldlerisch "Håås" = "Haus". Wichte zon Wissn is aa, daß oa Dialekte reglhaft zwischa "å" und "ò" unterschain (haptsechle dej in westlinga Åltbayern), åndere niat (in Ostmittlboarischn wern ower dou reglhaft de nasaln Lautt und de niat nasaln unterschin). Und daß haintiche stedtische Dialekte dej Lautt efters afhölln ("å" --> "a", "ò" --> å"). Glaichzaite git's Dialekte, dej wou vo sich as höllere Lautt hom. D "a"-Lautt in Fremdwerter und Quase-Fremdwerter vo da Standardsprouch wern in Boarischn gern en boarischn Phonem "à" zougordnat (wej "Kàssa" = "Kasse"), wos ower en standarddaitschn Phonem "ä" entspricht (wej "Glàsl" = "Gläschen"). Umso dunkler daß es "å/ò"-Phonem klingt, umso wenger wird's åls a "a"-Laut empfundn. In Esterraich, wou es "a" in de meastn Dialekte grundsetzle stork zu "ò" vadunklt is, wird in da Houchsprouch da "a"-Laut normalerwais gånz höll gsprocha (ålso es hölle "a" vo da Standardsprouch min hölln boarischn "à" glaichgsetzt). In Åltbayern dageng wird es "a" in da Houchsprouch efters åls a laicht vadunklts "a" (ålso ner a weng afghöllt) asgsprocha, wenn des in Dialekt an "å" entspricht. Aa in d Schraibwaisn wird des ainetrong. Ma siat in "hölle" und "höll-und-dunkle" Dialekte fir "à - å - ò - o" (nouch unserer Umschrift) "à - a - å - o" (mit Sunderzoichn), "aa - a - o - o" (one Sunderzoichn) oder "à - å - å - o" (vo "dunkle" Dialekte ogschaut) gschrim, in "dunkle" Dialekte fir "à - ò - o" (nouch unserer Umschrift) "à - å - o" (mit Sunderzoichn) oder "a - o - o" (one Sunderzoichn) gschrim. Es Zoichn "ò" kennt'ma in niatwissnschaftliche Umschriftn in Åltbayern (wou'ma's zon Unterschain ainggle brauchad) und in Esterraich kam, es "å" ower schou. A mords Zwirl ålso. 2. Zwischa "e" und "ö" In boarischn Sprouchraum hout'se schou saitn 13. Jorhundert d Entrundung asbroitt (wej tolweis aa in åndere owerdaitsche und spejter mittldaitsche Dialekte). Des hoisst, "ö" is "e", "ü" is "i", "eu"/"äu" is "ai" worn. Es Boarische kennt grundsetzle zwoa "e"-Phoneme: Des wos asn "germanischn ë" (durtmols offat asgsprocha) entståndn is, und des wos asn "Primärumlaut e" (durtmols gschlossn asgsprocha) und asn "ö" entståndn is. Owåcht gem mou'ma, wal des und söll in de vaschina Dialekte haintzatoch "è" oder "e" sa kå. Jeder Dialekt und d Standardsprouch hom'se dou ålle ånderscht entwicklt. Ob's in an Dialekt "ä", "è", "e" oder "ö" hoisst, hout nix mit dean zon tou, ob in da Standardspòuch "ä", "e" oder "ö" gschrim wird. Wal ower es standarddaitsche "ö" in boarische Werter efters en gschlossna "e" entspricht, hom bsunders frejers etle Schraiber es "ö" aa gschrim, ower gmoant hom's a gschlossns "e". Desweng siat'ma àà "dös, dö, nöt, öß, önk" usw. fir "des, de, net, eß, enk". Waiters genga holt an Haffa Schreiber nouch da Standardsprouch und nouch Schraibunga in åndere Dialekte. Ålso vo de Schraibunga kå'ma niat umbedingt af d Assprouchn schlejssn. Aa ban "e" git's vaschine Schraibwaisn: "è - e" (nouch unserer Umschrift, "ä" is a nu offnerer Laut), "ä - e" (gern in sidlinga Åltbayern, wal durt es "e" da eftere Laut is), "e - é" (gern in Esterraich). In Esterraich kennt'ma es Zoichn "è" kam, in Åltbayern weder es "è" nu es "é" ("ä" und "e" långa ja). Ånsunstn: Wichte zon wissn is es glaiche wej ba de "a"-Lautt (reglhafte Lautunterschaidung, stedtische Dialekte, Unterschid zwischa de Dialekte). 3. Zwischa "i" und "ü" Fir d Entrundung und fir d Schraibwaisn gült es glaiche wej firs "ö". In Standarddaitschn unterschaid'se bsunders es Phonempor "i" - "ü" durch d Lippmstöllung: "i" wird mit gspreitzte Lippm, "ü" mit grundete Lippm gsprocha. In Boarischn is des ainggle a oanzigs Phonem (ower es Wichtiche zon Wissen gült wej ban "ö"). Es "i" wird one gspraizte Lippm gsprocha, desweng klingt's niat su "rein" wej in Standarddaitschn, bsunders vor Lippmlautt, und drum gejt's in Werter wej "schimpfa" a weng zon "ü" hi. Valoun kå'ma'se aa dou niat umbedingt af d Schraibunga. Und d Schraibung vo "ö" und "ü" vor a ("vaschlucktn") "l" wej tolwais in de nord-, ostmittl- und sidboarischn Dialekte is wider a åndere Såch. In Zwaiflsföll kå'ma'se ba ålle Lautt oafach å d Schraibung nouch da Standardsprouch håltn. Technischs zo de Sunderzoichn Wej'ma d Sunderzoichn agem kå Unter Windows kåst ålle ISO-8859-1-Zoichn (ower niat d UTF-8-Zoichn) aa iwer d Nummer agem: D Taste "Alt" druckt håltn und åm rechtn Ziffernblock "0" und d Nummer (wej in da Spåltn "Nummer dezimal") agem. De åndern Sunderzoichn kåst oafach mit de Akzentzoichntastn (^ ´ `) + Bouchstob agem. Wer ån an Artikl werklt, der kå d Sunderzoichn aa iwer d Laistn af de Werklsaitn unt agem. Durn oafach afs gwinschte Zoichn klicka. Wer en Editor Emacs hout, der kå dean saine Ageb-Methodn (input methods) hernema. Baispülswais d RFC-1345-Zoichn-Gmirkhölferla (character mnemonics) mit: M-x set-input-method rfc1345 ''. Wenn'st nou ''&aa agist, wird des automatisch in a "å" umgwåndlt. Oder &a? in a "ã", &a( in a "ă". Naie Ageb-Methodn kinna aa programmiert wern. Su kåst noucha d Sunderzoichn gschwind schraim, wal des is asu afbaut, wej'st'as brauchst. Schriftprobn Baispüi anhônd vô am Versl 's stômmt vôm Herwert Gschwendtner und is in „Pongauer Mundort“ vafòsst, am Iwergôngsdialèkt vô Mittl- zàn Sidboarischn, der wo im Soizburger Lônd im Bezirk St. Johann im Pongau gredt werscht. ' Muatterspròuch ' D' Muatterspròuch im Vòuderlônd, de ins de Òidn iwerliafert hômd, härt si so schê ô baim Singa kô òwer baim Reen derb klinga. Baim Straitn werds gor gschead. Hort is's, bòid's strêng gnumma werd. Dônn wider schmaichèt sa si aî so zort, so liab und so faî. Hoamatspròuch, der Ausdruck in dir der is gwiss gròd so wia mir. Quejn, Literatur un Weblinks *Förderverein Bairische Sprache und Dialekte e.V. (Boarische Dialekte in Åltbayern) *Remaraweng Boarisch - Lautlehre (Sunderzoichn-Grundloung, haptsechle firs Westmittlboarische) * Ludwig Zehetner: Das bairische Dialektbuch, Verlag C.H.Beck, Minga, 1985, ISBN 3406305628 * Ludwig Zehetner: Bairisches Deutsch, Heinrich Hugendubel Verlag/edition vulpes, Kreuzlingen/Minga/Regensburg, 2005, ISBN 3980702871 * Manfred Renn, Werner König: Kleiner Bayerischer Sprachatlas, Deutscher Taschenbuch Verlag, Minga, 2006, ISBN 3423033282 * Ludwig Ringseis: Ringseis' Bayerisches Wörterbuch, Verlagsanstalt Bayerland, Dachau, 2004, ISBN 3892513503 * Ludwig Merkle: Bairische Grammatik. Buch & Media, Minga 2004, ISBN 3865200788. * DiWA - Digitaler Wenkeratlas u.å. (a por Werk digitalisiert, firs Boarische bsunders intressant han d Sprouchatlantn fir Tirol/Sidtirol/Sprouchinsln, fir Nordbayern, da Wenker-Atlas und d Wiesinger-Ergenzungskattn fir Esterraich) * Sprechader Sprouchatlas vo Bayern (zon åhorcha und åschaua des asn Kloana Boarischn Sprouchatlas fir Bayern)